


Ugly Sweater Surprise

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [32]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: James, Omar, Louis get together to work on a special Christmas surprise for their friends.
Relationships: James & Omar (Walking Dead: Done Running), James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children) & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Omar & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 2





	Ugly Sweater Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

James took a deep breath, letting the aroma of gingerbread and sugar cookies fill his nose as Omar pitter pattered around the Ericson High dorm room kitchens. The brownie was gathering up all the cookies that they had already baked. The cyclops looked in awe at the amount Omar and he had created and the variety too. Blood, insect, seaweed, chicken, charcoal. All types of cookies that were suitable for monsters had been made for the special surprise the two of them and Louis had come up with for tomorrow. They needed to finish all these cookies before they went over to the frankenstein’s mansion later that night.

“How’s the frosting coming along?” Omar’s calming voice pulled James out of his thoughts and back to the frosting piping bag that was halfway filled with green frosting.

“I think I should be able to get the first batch done soon,” James smiled softly over at his friend who returned it in kind before moving to get his oven mitts. The cyclops returned to his task, his eye focusing entirely on making the best Christmas designs on the different sugary treats. 

“So, have any fond Christmas traditions?” Omar glanced up from the oven as he moved a sheet of sugar cookies onto the stovetop.

“Hmmm,” James thought carefully about that, his nose scrunched up in concentration. “Nothing that special. We’d go to the forest and during wintertime the light bugs would come out and dance around the trees,” James had a nostalgic look in his eye. “It was magical.” He continued frosting the cookie.

“That sounds really beautiful,” The brownie smiled over at his friend.

“What about you?” The cyclop’s brown eye wandered over to Omar.

“The feast,” Omar set down the last batch of cookies to cool. “My family and I would make the greatest food. Our kitchens would be filled with all kinds of food: ham, chestnuts, potatoes, rolls. It’s a once a year feast that puts all others to shame.” Omar had a warm smile on his face as he moseyed over to join his roommate in finishing up decorating the cookies.

“Are you going to have it this year too?” James looked down at his friend who gave a short nod.

“Yep, I can’t wait. Although,” Omar began to decorate a sugar cookie in the shape of a candy cane, “I am going to miss everyone and having you as a roommate even if it’s only for a week or so.”

James got a little teary eyed at the thought. He wouldn’t be visiting his family during this time of year so it would be sad not to have his late night conversation and snack times with his friend.

“Well, it’s not for too long. Oh,” James’ eye fell when he saw he’d messed up on a cookie.

“It’s okay,” Omar pitter pattered over and got up on his stepping stool. “All you need to do is add some more red there and it fixes the mistake.”

The cyclops looked in awe at his friend’s skill and gave a gentle smile over his way.

“Thank you,”

“It’s no big deal,” Omar hopped down and continued his work. The brownie and cyclops continued to work until all the cookies were decorated and safely placed on the Christmas trays. They walked together, talking casually as they headed back to their dorm room. When they entered the room, James took the cookie trays and placed them in a safe spot while Omar bustled to get their Christmas sweaters. After a minute the brownie returned, moving past the bookshelf filled with cookbooks and nature and towards his roommate. James thanked his friend and placed his sweater on. It was a red and white sweater with the words “All Eye Want for Christmas is You” on the front. 

“Do you need some help?” James asked as he saw Omar struggling with his sweater a bit.

“Yes, I would really appreciate it,” The brownie’s voice was muffled from the item of clothing. The cyclops delicately worked with his pal and shuffled the sweater back and forth until it fit snugly over his form. It was a simple design on the blue sweater with the words “Hug the Brownie” plastered sloppily on the front. Omar had told James that Louis had made it for him then the frankenstein got so excited about the idea of making ones for all the others. That was how this event tonight was happening. It was why the two friends were heading over to the Louis’ house to make a Christmas gift for everyone. Omar glanced down at his watch and gave a small tsking sound.

“It looks like we’re running a little late,”

“Oh no!” James’ already large eye grew even larger.

“It’s fine,” Omar waved a hand dismissively. “Knowing Louis he’ll be waiting anxiously, but I’ll send him a text to let him know,” Omar pulled out his phone and tapped a few buttons before placing the device back in his pocket. With that the pair set out towards the front of Ericson where to neither of their surprise a car waited with a driver sent by Louis. The duo walked forward and thanked the chauffeur, getting into the car and enjoying the ride there. 

Both of them were thankful for the ride. Neither had a car and taking the bus to even get close to Louis’ house would most likely damper their Christmas mood with all the odd looks and whispered insults the humans would give when they say the sweatered monsters. Smooth Christmas jazz music was playing on the radio which the cyclops and the brownie enjoyed as the car slowly made its way along the snow-covered road and up to the mansion. 

When the car pulled into the driveway they saw that Louis had already been waiting. The frankenstein’s usual friendly smile was plastered on his face as he slipped and skidded on the snow to get to them. “You made it!” Louis smiled brightly at the pair. “And you’re wearing the sweater I made,” He looked over at Omar who gave a small smile.

“Of course,”

“Oh, I like your sweater t...t..tchoo,” Louis’ head nearly slipped off due to the force of the sneeze as he complimented James’ sweater.

“Are you okay?” James looked concerned for his friend’s health.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, let’s get inside. I made a ton of hot cocoa and treats to munch while we work.” The frankenstein led the way, clearly excited to have people over while his father was away for the next week or so. Louis opened the door and began to guide his two buddies through his maze of a house. The trio moved past the movie theater and pizza parlor, through the different guests rooms and finally made it to what Louis declared to be the decorating room. There on the floor were three sets of five pairs of sweaters. Glitter, glue guns, and all other types of arts and crafts were there to make the “bestest Christmas sweaters in all of Ericson High” as the frankenstein put it. The three monsters took their spots and took a few minutes to chat about this and that as Louis turned on the Christmas music that played through the speakers. Omar looked intrigued by the hot cocoa that Louis brewed which he said Clem had shown him how to make and was an “Everett secret”. The brownie made a note to ask the human about the recipe at tomorrow’s surprise party. 

“So, should we get started?” James swayed nervously back and forth.

“Yes!” Louis snatched up the first sweater and grabbed the glitter. “I’m gonna make the best sweater for Clem!”

“Oh, then I guess I’ll start with one for Jesse,” James said with a shy smile.

“I’ll make one for Ruby then,” Omar smiled warmly at the thought of his best friend receiving this homemade gift. He knew how much Ruby loved and was touched by homemade gifts. The trio started their work on the sweaters. The frankenstein used all the red and green glitter he could while writing every so carefully the words “You’re My Christmas Wish” in white. Louis smiled proudly and shook off the excess sparkles then held it up for his friends to see.

“Ta-da!” The frankenstein beamed proudly at his creation for his girlfriend. “Get it, cause she’s my Christmas wish!” The frankenstein’s cheeks began to flush.

“Wow, that looks good,” James’ eye widened at the sweater then looked down nervously at his own. 

“You want to show us?” Omar asked James in a gentle voice while Louis let out an excited gasp and started bouncing this way and that. 

“Ooo! Ooo! I want to see Jesse’s sweater!” Louis poked his two pointer fingers together. James thought about it for a second then moved back to show his progress so far. The words “I’ll Put a Christmas Spell on You” were present on the blue sweater while a small gorgon face was at the center of it. The colors and stripes of candy canes replaced the snakes that were usually on a gorgon’s head. 

“That's really good,” Omar smiled warmly at his friend then returned to his work while Lous continued to praise James who wasn’t used to so many compliments and got slightly overwhelmed by them. After a minute Omar had finished his sweater while the other two had begun to work on their second sweaters; the frankenstein was working his hardest on one for his werewolf best friend while James had begun work on Tenn's ugly sweater.

“I think it turned out alright,” Omar held up Ruby’s sweater that he had made. It was a beautiful Christmas tree that had the words “O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree” delicately written in yellow over the tree that had small ornaments representing each of the monster pals.

“Whoa!” Louis leaned forward and almost spilled glitter onto Violet’s sweater. “Oh shit!” He caught the bottle of glitter. The cyclops looked over with concern before letting out a sigh of relief.

“I love it,” James complimented the brownie’s handiwork. “All the different ornaments like this little bat one and the matching bird ones. It's super detailed. I’m sure Ruby will love it.” That made Omar’s smile grow as he carefully placed it aside, excitement bubbling within his heart at the thought of his best friend receiving the gift. He moved on to Allison’s sweater. Louis hummed happily to “Santa Claus is Coming to Town” which James and Omar quickly joined in on. Each of them was enjoying their ugly sweater making party so far. 

After a little while each of them revealed their second finished creations. Louis displayed his dramatically, holding up a deep blue sweater that looked like it held thousands of stars. White and yellow letters read “Starlight, Starbright”. 

“Violet will definitely love that,” James’ response made Louis jump for joy, causing one of his hands to pop off. After Omar had retrieved the hand and helped his friend place it back on, he held up his creation. It was a pale blue sweater with delicate snowflakes dancing around the fabric with the words “Heart of Snow” with a small snow heart beside the text. James was next. The cyclops shyly held up his latest work: a green sweater saying “The Ghost of Christmas Present” with a red and green present below it.

“Tenn’s gonna flip when he sees that!” Louis’ dreadlocks swayed with how fast he lunged forward to get a closer look. 

“I-Is that a bad thing?’ James looked at the sweater then at his two friends.

“No, it’s a good thing,” Omar said with a calm expression on his face. “Tenn is really going to like it.”

James beamed at those words and tucked away his second creation. With that the trio of monsters worked on their next designs. Louis got up for a few minutes, saying he would refill the snacks and drinks. After nearly fifteen minutes he returned and placed a plethora of goodies in front of his pals. The three snacked happily for a while as they brainstormed some more ideas. 

“Alright,” Louis tossed the remainder of a Christmas cookie in his mouth and dusted off his hands. “Let’s get started on another great sweater!” 

It was some time before any of them had finished up. Omar was the first this time, holding up Willy’s gift. “Christmas Under the Sea” read proudly over the top in seafoam green and blues as different seaweed and cute sea creatures filled the sweater. Next James showed his finished work for Sophie. He had wanted to make some special adjustments to the sleeves so the harpy’s feathers wouldn’t get pressed harshly against her arms. It was a vibrant red sweater that had two turtle doves that flew in the center of it.

“Who’s the second turtle dove?” Omar’s question made James’ eye blink in realization. 

“Oh, I didn’t think of that. I guess it could be Minnie or Tenn.”

“No!” Louis shook his head; his dreadlocks bounced with the force of his movement. “I bet it’s Marlon. True love conquers all!”

“I don’t know,” Omar leaned back, his hand on his chin. “I think it could be Renata. Friendship is just as special as either of those two bonds.”

“True,” James nodded along then looked back at the sweater. 

Louis pondered the conundrum gravely. “Well, I guess there’s only one way to settle this. We’ll make a bet on which we think she’ll say tomorrow when I ask her.”   
James and Omar shared a look before nodding in agreement. Then Louis held up his latest masterpiece. The words “Baby It’s Cold Outside” were dancing in fiery letters above a fireplace on the maroon sweater. The cyclops and the brownie didn’t even have to guess whose it was. It obviously was made for the fire elemental Aasim. The monsters looked around and saw that they were already halfway done. Their smiles remained ever present as they kept humming along to the carols and decorating. 

James seemed focused on working on his last two sweaters simultaneously and so the frankenstein and brownie finished their fourth sweaters first. Louis held up his gift to Prisha: a white sweater with the words “I’d Take a Bite of That” were shown in blood red above a Christmas cookie that had a bite already taken out of it. Omar showed off his latest sweater next. It was an ocean blue sweater with the text “I’m Dreaming of a Blue Christmas” in a light blue color. Seashells and little seals were placed at the center of the sweater.

“You’re both so talented,” James looked up from his work with a gentle smile. 

“Heh,” Louis rubbed the spot under his nose. “I love making gifts for friends.”

“Me too,” Omar’s smile grew as he pitter pattered over to add Brody’s sweater to the rest of the finished clothing. The pair of friends glanced over at the cyclops who looked busy, still hard at work on his duo of sweater projects. So Louis and Omar began to work on their last ones. The frankenstein’s tongue stuck out slightly as he worked on Marlon’s sweater. He wanted it to turn out really cool for his best friend. Meanwhile Omar was working as diligently as ever on Mitch’s sweater. 

After what felt like ages all three monsters finished their last sweaters. Omar displayed his sweater first. It was a white and red striped sweater where a reindeer rode on top of a comet.

“Oh!” Louis hit his fist on his open palm. “Comet like the reindeer!”

“That’s right,” Omar gave a short nod. “What about you, Louis? What did you make for Marlon?”

“I made this!” Louis smiled as he held the sweater in front of his face so his friends could get a closer look. It was a set of snowmen that had the words “My Mind Is On Christmas” below them. It sparkled and shone in the light due to all the glitter the frankenstein had put on it.

“Marlon is really gonna like that one,” James said as Louis and Omar moved over to place down their last sweaters in the sweater corner.

“Thanks! Now show us yours. You gotta have been working on Renata’s and MInnie’s,’ Louis sat crisscross applesauce and leaned forward in excitement. Omar also seemed intrigued by what the designs could be. James shifted the sweaters and placed them side by side. “The one on the left is for Renata and the one on the right is for Minnie,” the cyclops explained. The monsters leaned forward, taking in the sight of Renata’s sweater first. The word “Naughty” was placed in the center with little foxes standing above it and playing below it. A fox tail in the form of a question mark was beside the word. Then they looked over at Minnie’s that had the word “Nice” on it. It was tucked away in a little nest with small white eggs decorated in Christmas colors.

“Wow! These are great!” Louis hopped on his feet and did a little spin. “They all turned out awesome! Our secret ugly sweater making party was a success!” The frankenstein pulled proudly on the air by the sides of his shirt. 

Omar gave a warm smile. “It was a lot of fun.”

Yeah, I-” James was cut off by a sharp yawn that made his eye water slightly.

“Oh, are you tired, James? If you two want you can totally stay over for a sleepover.” Louis looked anxious for their response to his question. The two roommates shared a look before a happy, excited smile took over both of their faces.

“Sounds like fun,” 

The brownie’s words made Louis do a little jump as he sprinted out of the room. “I’ll get the guest room set up with sleeping bags and stuff! Oh! Let’s also watch a Christmas movie too! I wonder which….” Louis’ voice disappeared as he slid across the floors and headed towards preparing what was sure to be a fun all-nighter with how this evening was panning out. James and Omar rose from their spots to help out their friend. Pausing for a moment, the two looked at the completed sweaters with proud smiles.

“They’re gonna be super excited tomorrow,” James commented which made Omar’s smile grow.

“With these sweaters and cookies, I’m sure there won’t be a non-smiling face in sight,” The brownie and cyclops continued to talk as they ambled out of the room, excited for tomorrow and all the joy it would bring.


End file.
